


Metamorphosis

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Butterflies [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Denial and Acceptance, Fluff, Getting over your ego, I wrote this sleep deprived in a single day someone stop me, M/M, OOC, Ruvik is traumatized but refuses to admit it, Ruvik underestimates Sebastian, Sebastian is tooth rotteningly sweet, Trust Issues, gay for science, way too much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: For tests they were repetitive, yielding the same results. Yet he didn't grow bored of them.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Butterflies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Metamorphosis

He loved the warmth he took from Sebastian, it reminded him of a time before he was a murderer in the name of science. Before his nerves were shot and his skin deformed. When he saw black hair and shared laughter. Of course, the pocket of warmth Sebastian holds deep inside is different than the warmth he remembers from childhood… But he clings to it all the same. Drawing it out with sentimentalities, and, preferably, his own presence. 

Ruvik was not kind to Sebastian, leaving him to fend for himself against his monsters and the haunted. Watching him take countless wounds and shoot down anything he sent his way. He could stop it, easily, but that would lose half the fun. Sebastian was a survivor, if he spoiled him with anything more than the small gifts and his own presence he would grow soft and boring. Or at the very least utterly bored. But, it did leave a barrier in his tests. The warmth was minimal next to the anger. 

The first time he appeared since their shared moment, he is standing next to Sebastian as he finally takes a well deserved seat on the edge of some old bed, and Ruvik is greeted with anger. Curses were tossed his way and he was pushed onto the mattress like he wasn't an all powerful entity. Like a mere thought couldn't bring about his death in a dozen ways. He waited for violence, some excuse to wrap barbed wire around his neck and watch him choke on his own blood-But he was surprised to be kissed once more. Only, this time he was reminding Sebastian of the hierarchy. He spins them around, pushes him to the headboard and takes control. 

He didn't think it would be so exhilarating to hold Sebastian down like that. The powerhouse of a man dormant under his hold, yet still pushing against his lips with the force of the monster he recognized him as. His hands twitch and move, pressing against his throat only to feel the steady heartbeat-slightly elated. Their dance had changed so much with the exercise of a single interaction, and it was utterly fascinating. 

Their meetings are unprompted, spontaneous, and oddly primal. Sebastian uses them to vent his frustration, biting, bruising, yet never too much. Despite the rough treatment Ruvik notices that he is always oddly gentle. He doesn't complain about either side of him, the tiny jolts of pain were as enjoyable as the gentleness. A few droplets of bloody lips in exchange for peppered butterfly kisses was an acceptable price. The burn of anger simmering down into the warmth he chased was even more satisfying. 

For tests they were repetitive, yielding the same results. Yet he didn't grow bored of them. The day they changed was peculiar, but greedily welcomed. There was no anger, just the warmth and the kissing. Sebastian of course still carried his fight, still played with his teeth, but there wasn't rage to back it. Reaching out, he felt the warmth and an overwhelming sense of passion. He nearly felt dizzy from it. Hands pressed against his sides, hard enough for his nerves buried deep under burnt flesh to sing. He nearly thought they would sink past his skin, find his innards and pull. But they don't, of course they don't.

When Sebastian stumbles across an oddly clean room with a bright clean couch he is immediately suspicious. Before Ruvik has even formed into reality he is staring at him, it is unnerving and makes a chill run up his spine. Sebastian was getting to know him too well, his own tests running against him and offering what had been the enemy his own results. Pages of information, sensitive information. Yet he doesn't abuse it. They embrace, they kiss, Sebastian is painfully gentle today, and then they bask in each others presence. Ruvik waits for him to draw a gun, try at some bitter end to their little soiree, but he doesn't. The warmth is painfully sweet, burning up through his chest and into his mind. He couldn't think straight. That should scare him. He's more concerned about figuring out when Sebastian lost his status as an enemy.

He waits for Sebastian to try and push things further, like he eventually had with Joseph. But Ruvik wasn't like Joseph, but he supposed Sebastian understood that. The man was stupidly patient, and now that the rage was on the backburner he was even more lenient. He could feel it, Sebastian wanted more, but he never asked for it. Hell, he was scared to even. Ruvik would have laughed in his face, but that would require bringing it up first. He wonders how many tests it will take before he tries. 

The day he bites Sebastian is treasured. He doesn't know why he waited so long, to allow himself to be gnawed on like a chewtoy but keep his own teeth in check. He mirrors their first kiss, bites to draw blood, gains a surprised noise from Sebastian. The droplets are warm, coppery, and perfect. Leaning back he admires the look, drawing his own tongue across his lips to chase the flavour. A bead rolls down his chin and he shudders. He had always loved the look of Sebastian in the blood of his enemies, but with the tiny wounds he caused… It stirred a possesiveness in him he didn't know he had. Sebastian was utterly his in the moment, and he dives in to kiss the pain away. The warmth spreads through them both.

There are days they don't kiss and bite at eachother like animals. Day's when Sebastian babbles, days when Ruvik monologues, day's when nothing is said at all. They're painfully warm, he waits for the fire. The anger, the danger. But it's all domestic and fluff, he hates high temperatures but grows used to Sebastians body heat all the same. It is always a distant notice that once they part ways he feels cold. 

Sebastian is usually a stoic sleeper, yet the night he cries and thrashes Ruvik approaches. He doesn't rip apart his mind, doesn't pull whatever makes him thrash like a terrified kitten out into their waking world. He doesn't even pry. His mind screams to find and abuse this knowledge. He reaches out calmly instead. Grabs his shoulder, shakes him awake. Sebastian awakens with a start, grabs him by his throat and pulls him down. His eyes are wild, unrecognizing, his hands are tight around his throat. They cut off air for only a moment until he realizes where he is. He blanches, dropping endless apologies between his lips. Ruvik should be more angry, should react. Yet he contradicts his very nature once more as kisses are peppered across his face and neck. 

He flips them, slow and gentle. He hesitates before pressing slow gentle kisses across Sebastian's face, offering tiny comforts. Why, why, why? The rush of relief and staggering warmth lends to his hypothesis, his study, but he knows it's deeper than that. He sprawls out, resting on top of Sebastian until a more relaxed sleep overtakes him. Ear pressed against his bare chest he listens to his heartbeat. They're both surprised that he is still present when Sebastian awakens, but he doesn't stick around much longer after that.

He's hesitant to show himself again, after coming off as so pathetic and… Doting. He wanted to puke looking back. But when he inevitably follows Sebastian down the halls he is drawn to touch him again. So they kiss, and everything is fine.

Something has changed between them again.

Silk sheets lay perfectly folded on a canopy bed, clean and shiny just for them. Yet they stand, hands on eachother, lips locked. Like the hallway incident had started. Sebastian's hands are rough against his shoulders, squeezing him like a lifeline.

He tenses as teeth graze his neck, they've done this a thousand times but he still waits for the bite that goes too deep. Sebastian stills, frowning against his throat. "You always do that." He says, pulling away slowly, an odd unfamiliar look in his eyes. His hands grow gentler, thumbs pausing over his jugular. If he pressed down even slightly he would feel the smooth rhythm of his heartbeat-as false as it was.

"Do what, Seb?" He practically purrs, genuinely curious what repetitive tick he gave off. How he hated being predictable. But if anyone was going to notice something like this he would far prefer Sebastian than any other common parasites. 

Sebastian grows troubled, eyes shadowed and a small frown on his lips. His words are soft "You tense up, like you think I'm going to hurt you." There is silence a few moments, then a small chuckle. Ruvik tightens his grip in Sebastians hair, a dark look reflecting in his eyes.

"You must be seeing things detective." He snaps, shoving him backwards with more force than necessary. He hits the bed and falls back, but makes no move to struggle or get up as Ruvik climbs over him and pins his wrist down. Their eyes meet, both bright, and neither are ready to back down. Sebastian isn't afraid either. "You're in my head, my world, I do what I please here. Take what I please. Monsters answer my call and come to fruition from my fingertips, so why-" he shifts, licking his chapped lips and glaring down. "-Why would I be afraid of you hurting me?"

Sebastian smiles, a disgusting sad smile that spoke of pity. "I never said you were afraid." Ruvik's anger is a cloud, darkening the room and distorting it. His fingers tighten around his wrists, teeth clenched. Somewhere distant the sound of an abused piano being hit rings out, a wonderful ambience to accompany the dark liquid that began to seep from picture frames. He wasn't scared, any fear he had was left in his dead mortal frame. He was above that now. Sebastian was playing detective in nonexistent matters. One's that didn't concern him. "As much as you deny it, you care for me. And you're scared I'm going to hurt you, use you and discard you like everyone else has-" The furniture begins to shake, bloodied portraits fall off the walls. He feels disgustingly weak with the obvious show of emotions, yet Sebastan has the audacity to feel that same familiar warmth that got them to this place. 

He sneers. "You think you know so much about me, enough to profile me like your filthy victims?" Slowly he leans in, waiting until they're practically nose to nose. Their faces were well acquainted to being close, it no longer phased either of them. "Is this the part where I break apart at my seams? Start crying and begging for you to comfort me? Turn to dust and putty to mold back together by your image?" 

Sebastian sighs, "No." Ruvik is only given seconds to feel victorious before Sebastian continues. "You don't talk about these things, I don't expect you to. But your face gives enough away-As if the world falling apart around us isn't a big enough clue." He hadn't realized he had slackened his grip until Sebastian's hands were on either side of his face. Lost in thought he jolts, more visibly than he feels he ever has, but quickly covers it up with a sneer. "I'm not going to hurt you, not in the ways you think I will. And I'm not going anywhere."

Ruvik laughs, a quick quiet thing on ruined lungs and leans in, chasing his hands. "You're wasting your sentimentality on me, besides… You're stuck here like I am, I already know you aren't going anywhere." He dives down, smashing their lips together. Anything to keep this terrible conversation at bay. Sebastian gives in easily, falling into the natural rhythm they now followed. He would never admit it, but this had grown out of proportion. He had started this as a little experiment, to poke and prod new reactions and dredge up old memories from his subject. Yet after their first experiment in human courting, he kept coming back. Denial was a bastard, and he was smart enough to notice his own growing attachments. Sebastian had always been his, but now he was his under whole new definitions. Admitting it to himself internally felt freeing, and he quickly pressed rougher into Sebastian, bodies quickly growing flush like they were meant to.

Sebastian couldn't leave, he didn't seem like he was actively trying anymore but even if he did… Ruvik was past the point of letting him. He pulls away, panting, breathless over sebastian. "I'm not going anywhere, Ruvik. I'm right here." Sebastian murmurs, hands still on his face. He stares, tempted to shut him up again. The determined refusal to bend to his will was what caught his attention in the first place, but now it was annoying. Yet somehow still endearing. 

"What are you even on about Seb? Don't you have more important things to focus on right now?" He speaks slowly, like scolding a child. But the bullet hard eyes never soften, never give in or cloud over. 

"Connections," He begins, pushing himself up into a sitting position, leaving Ruvik to straddle him, not that he was complaining about it, "Go two ways." Is the only explanation he gets before their lips meet once more. But Ruvik understands clearly. His fingers spasm, bunching up and curling over the fabric of Sebastian's shirt. How utterly idiotic of himself. He had never even considered that so much direct prodding, searching and stealing might have consequences. That he was giving Sebastian as much as he was taking. It was an obvious side effect he should have foreseen. 

It should bug him more, his one act of stupidity should eat away at him. But seeing as it was only Sebastian that could understand him so intimately… He found that he didn't really care after a brief moment of shock, really it was preferable to stumbling over words and conversations he refused to have. He smiles into their kiss, meets it eagerly. Disgustingly. He falters only for a moment as Sebastian's hands rest on his hips, gentle and warm. He should care, should stop this. Reject such grossly primal things such as kissing and intimacy. Regain his high ground as an all powerful being, the God of this realm. Exercise his power and mind.

But he doesn't care anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly as it has themes I really wanted to explore in the first oneshot, but didn't feel as if they fit. This is probably the closest to fluffy healthiness you will get from me haha. 
> 
> Also I have like at least 3 mord WIP's but if there is a prompt y'all wanna see feel free to toss it at me haha.


End file.
